Mara Jade's Facebook Page
by JediMara77
Summary: The L/M romance as told via Facebook.  Written for a board challenge.


The story of L/M from the end of _The Last Command_ through _Union_, as told via Facebook.

* * *

_**Mara Jade** is now friends with **Luke Skywalker.**_  
**Talon Karrde:** This should be interesting.  
**Luke Skywalker:** Thanks for accepting my friend request, Mara! Finally...  
**Mara Jade:** Karrde: shut up.  
Skywalker: No problem, Farmboy.  
**Han Solo:** :snickers:

_**Mara Jade** is considering Jedi training. _  
**Luke Skywalker** likes this.  
**Mara Jade:** I said -considering-, don't get your hopes up.  
**Luke Skywalker:** :pout:  
**Talon Karrde:** Interesting, indeed.  
**Han Solo:** :snickers:  
**Zakarisz Ghent:** Hey, Mara. Karrde said you need some slicing work done. I can help you with that.

_**Leia Organa Solo** - **Mara Jade** Hey, Mara. Luke's been bugging me to get you to accept him as a friend again. He's sorry for that whole serving the re-born Emperor thing._  
**Mara Jade:** Sigh, FINE. Tell him to re-send it.

_**Mara Jade** is now friends with **Luke Skywalker.**_  
**Luke Skywalker:** Thanks, Mara. Sorry about that whole turning to the Dark Side thing.  
**Mara Jade:** Whatever.

_**Mara Jade** Heading off to Yavin IV for a bit. Anybody know anything to do there?_  
**Luke Skywalker** likes this.  
**Leia Organa Solo:** Good luck with the Jedi training, Mara! I wish I could be there with you, but running the government and raising three Force-sensitive children takes up all my time.  
**Luke Skywalker:** Whatever, Leia.  
**Mara Jade:** Take it to your own pages, guys.  
**Han Solo:** I know someone you can do on Yavin IV.  
**Luke Skywalker:** ...  
**Leia Organa Solo:** HAN!  
**Zakarisz**** Ghent:** Hey, Mara. Karrde said you need some slicing work done. I can help you with that.

_**Mara Jade** is now friends with **Corran Horn**._  
**Han Solo:** CorSec? Really?  
**Corran Horn:** WOOOO!

_**Mara Jade** Off to work with **Lando Calrissian.** This should be fun._  
**Talon Karrde** and **Lando Calrissian** like this.  
**Han Solo:** Lando? Really?  
**Lando Calrissian:** Don't be jealous, Solo.  
**Zakarisz**** Ghent:** Hey, Mara. Karrde said you need some slicing work done. I can help you with that.  
**Luke Skywalker:** Have fun not learning the ways of the Force.

_**Leia Organa Solo** - **Mara Jade** Hey Mara. Luke says he's sorry. He wants you to accept his friend request again._

_**Mara Jade** is now friends with **Luke Skywalker**._  
**Talon Karrde:** Again?  
**Han Solo:** :snickers:  
**Corran Horn:** Hey Mara, some of the Rogues might be sending you friend requests, FYI.

_**Mara Jade** is now friends with **Wedge Antilles**._

_**Mara Jade** is now friends with **Tycho Celchu**._

_**Mara Jade** is now friends with **Wes Janson**._

_**Mara Jade** is now friends with **Hobbie Klivian**._

_**Mara Jade** is now friends with **Gavin Darklighter**._

_**Mara Jade** - **Corran Horn** TELL THE ROGUES TO STOP SENDING ME FRIEND REQUESTS, DAMMIT._

_**Mara Jade** Off to Belsavis. Yippee._  
**Zakarisz**** Ghent:** Hey, Mara. Karrde said you need some slicing work done. I can help you with that.

_**Mara Jade** GOING OUT TO DRINK AND DANCE ON THAT LYING SACK OF POODOO PALPATINE'S GRAVE. WHO'S WITH ME?_  
**Han Solo, Lando Calrissian,** and **35** other friends like this.  
**Lando Calrissian:** I'll accompany you, milady!  
**Luke Skywalker:** You know, anger is of the Dark Side, Mara.  
**Mara Jade:** Don't you have some body-snatching girlfriend to screw?  
**Talon Karrde:** Awk-ward.  
**Han Solo:** :snickers:  
**Leia Organa Solo:** HAN!

_**Leia Organa Solo** - **Mara Jade** Hey, Mara. Please accept Luke's friend request again._

_**Mara Jade** is now friends with **Luke Skywalker**._  
**Luke Skywalker:** Sorry, Mara.  
**Mara Jade:** Whatever.

_**Mara Jade** is now friends with **Callista Ming**._  
**Luke Skywalker:** Uh...  
**Callista Ming:** Thanks, Mara! I want to talk to you about some stuff when you get a chance.  
**Talon Karrde:** AWK-WARD.  
**Lando Calrissian:** Well hello, what have we here?

_**Mara Jade** anyone want to go drinking tonight?_  
**Wes Janson:** ME!  
**Hobbie Klivian:** Sure, I'll go.  
**Lando Calrissian:** Always, my dear.  
**Talon Karrde:** Don't forget you have work tomorrow.  
**Luke Skywalker:** Count me in. Oh, can you please delete Callista as a Facebook friend? Thanks.  
**Mara Jade:** I deleted her two days after I friended her. I only did it to freak you out.  
**Han Solo:** LOL!  
**Zakarisz**** Ghent:** Hey, Mara. Karrde said you need some slicing work done. I can help you with that.

_**Mara Jade** is now friends with **Mirax Terrik Horn**._  
**Luke Skywalker:** Oh dear.  
**Corran Horn:** Dammit Luke, what did we agree about this?  
**Talon Karrde:** THIS should be fun.

_**Mara Jade** just saved **Luke Skywalker**'s butt again on Almania with the help of **Talon Karrde**. I think he owes me a lomin._  
**Luke Skywalker:** Thanks again...  
**Han Solo:** :snickers:

_**Mara Jade** just got my own ship! YEAH!_  
**Luke Skywalker, Talon Karrde**, and **5** other friends like this.  
**Talon Karrde:** Have fun starting your own shipping company. But don't forget me when you're a big success!  
**Zakarisz Ghent:** Hey, Mara. Karrde said you need some slicing work done. I can help you with that.

_**Mara Jade** is really sick of all you Corellians._  
**Han Solo:** Hey, don't blame me for my crazy cousin.  
**Corran Horn:** That stings, Mara.  
**Wedge Antilles:** Yeah, don't blame all of us for Thrackan's madness.

_**Mara Jade** is now friends with **Tendra Risant**._  
**Luke Skywalker** likes this.  
**Lando Calrissian:** Oh.  
**Talon Karrde:** Heh.

_**Luke Skywalker** - **Mara Jade** Given any thought to coming back to the Praxeum?_

_**Leia Organa Solo** - **Mara Jade** Hey, Mara. Luke wants you to accept his friend request, please. Again. He's sorry about bugging you about Jedi training. Again._

_**Mara Jade** is now friends with **Luke Skywalker**._  
**Luke Skywalker:** Thanks, Mara. I promise not to bug you again!  
**Leia Organa Solo:** Sure, just like you don't bug me?  
**Luke Skywalker:** Can it, Leia!  
**Han Solo:** :snickers:

_**Mara Jade** Anybody know anything about the Cavrilhu pirates?_

_**Mara Jade** Off to do some investigations. Hope to be back soon! Don't miss me too much!_  
**Zakarisz**** Ghent:** Hey, Mara. Karrde said you need some slicing work done. I can help you with that.  
**Luke Skywalker:** Mara, you've been gone awhile. Is everything okay?  
**Talon Karrde:** Mara, I hope you don't mind what I just did. Just keep in mind that I was worried about you.  
**Leia Organa Solo:** Mara, we haven't heard from you or my brother in weeks. Is everything okay? Please comm me.

_**Mara Jade** Hey everyone! Thanks for all the messages. Everything is fine! Just got stuck somewhere for awhile._  
**Corran Horn:** Glad everything is okay.

_**Mara Jade** is now engaged to **Luke Skywalker**._  
**Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa Solo**, and **50 million** other friends like this.  
**Talon Karrde:** I'll be sad to lose you, Mara, but IT'S ABOUT TIME.  
**Han Solo:** :snickers:  
**Leia Organa Solo:** I am so happy for you both and cannot wait to start planning this wedding!  
**Mara Jade:** Leia: I told you, I want something small and dignified.  
Karrde: Are you bringing Shada to the wedding? :)  
**Lando Carlissian:** Good luck with that!  
**Jaina Solo:** YAY YOUR GONNA BE MY AUNT MARA  
**Han Solo:** Leia! How did Jaina get a Facebook page?  
**Zakarisz Ghent:** Dislike...

_**Mara Jade** is now married to **Luke Skywalker**._  
**Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa Solo**, and **50 million** other friends like this.

_**Mara Jade** changed her name to **Mara Jade Skywalker**._  
**Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa Solo**, and **50 million** other friends like this.

_**Mara Jade Skywalker** Hey everyone! Thanks for all the well wishes! It was so great seeing you all at the wedding! Everything was perfect, except for that crazy assassin guy. Fun times!_  
**Luke Skywalker:** I am the luckiest man in the world.  
**Mara Jade Skywalker:** Yes, you are.  
**Leia Organa Solo:** You looked beautiful, Mara!  
**Corran Horn:** Yes, you did.  
**Mirax Terrik Horn:** :smacks Corran:  
**Han Solo:** :snickers:  
**Jaina Solo:** CONGRATS AUNT MARA

_**Mara Jade Skywalker** Off to have some fun with **Mirax Terrik Horn**! Wish us fun times!_  
**Corran Horn:** Oh dear Force.  
**Luke Skywalker:** I have a bad feeling about this.  
**Talon Karrde:** Excellent.  
**Booster Terrik:** You girls better do some work for me or else!  
**Zakarisz**** Ghent:** Hey, Mara. Karrde said you need some slicing work done. I can help you with that.


End file.
